


Gamer Boy (Trevor Collins)

by Volcanicash999



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volcanicash999/pseuds/Volcanicash999
Summary: Pam is your normal 24 year old woman. Well that and she's the sister of a certain Gavin Free of Achievement Hunter. When Gavin convinces her to leave her home town of Thame for the first time ever and come back with him to America her life couldn't be crazier. Well until she met him. Trevor Collins. The two immediately click and become great friends but will it become more? Or will her two weeks be up before they have a chance to tell each other their true feelings?





	1. Chapter 1

Author's Note + Character Description 

Pam is your normal 24 year old woman. Well that and she's the sister of a certain Gavin Free of Achievement Hunter. When Gavin convinces her to leave her home town of Thame for the first time ever and come back with him to America her life couldn't be crazier. Well until she met him. Trevor Collins. The two immediately click and become great friends but will it become more? Or will her two weeks be up before they have a chance to tell each other their true feelings?  
_________________________________________

A note to my lovely readers

Yeah so that's a shitty summary but I promise that the story is better than that. (I hope.) This is my first story I've written on the 'Pad so it's probably not the best.

So anyway I was looking through Wattpad and I saw that there were like no Trevor fanfictions. And that needs to change cause he's just too adorable and he needs love. I'm definitely not the best writer in the world so bare with me.

I am writing this on my phone and there is so much I could have messed up on so any criticism is welcomed just don't be a complete asshole about it. I'm human ok we make mistakes. Plus the fact that I'm not completely obsessed with AH so I don't know every detail about the office or they're personal lives and such. Expect mistakes.

This takes place around March/ April of 2017. I'm trying to make it as close to the videos as possible so bare with me. Yes this is before he dyed his hair blonde.

Since Pam is Gavin's sister she is British although I am not. So if you're British I mean no offense I am just trying to go off of how Gavin acts. If you have any advice it would be much appreciated.

Also I'm a very busy person. I am trying to juggle my job, college classes, and so much more. I'm going to make each one from 1,000 words to 2,000.

Obviously this is an Achievement Hunter fanfiction so there will be language so if you're not comfortable with that why are you here (jk love you all plz stay).

If you have any ideas about where this could go I'd love to hear them cause I'm sure I'm going to run out of ideas eventually. So just leave a comment or PM me. (NO JOKE I'm already running out of ideas)

As I said, this is my first story I have published. I'm so sorry if it's terrible. I have written some other ones and have a few ideas for some so you may see more of me in the future 

Just an FYI I am cross posting this from Wattpad so feel free to check out my profile over there! I post a lot more on the 'pad.

Now enough of me blabbering on. I hope you enjoy!

Here is Pam's character description:

My name is Pamela Ann Free I live in and have lived in Thame, Oxfordshire my whole life. I'm a Brit by heart. I'm pretty thin even though I eat a lot. Thank god for fast metabolism. I have medium length brown hair much like Gavin's color. Right. Gavin.

My older brother is Gavin Free of Achievement Hunter. Despite what you all might think, he's lame. Very lame. Not to brag but I'm the ace one of the family. Not really. I haven't even left my hometown once. No holidays or anything. So I'm a pretty mellow chick. I have one friend. Yeah. Lame is probably the word for me too. I'm not great at starting conversations so that's why I don't have many friends. I work at Bello Italiano which is an Italian restaurant. I am the head chef. Four years in uni for that. Definitely worth it. I enjoy my job a lot. Besides my Co worker who is secretly trying to steal my job. The big boss knows I'm better anyway. That's basically it about me.

____________

Yep that's Pam for you. Hope you like her character! Also I'm probably going to need help picking out an actress for her character. Just throwing that out for you.


	2. Chapter 1: Annoying Arse Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pam is at her home town of Thame and her brother Gavin is currently visiting her from Austin.

"Pam wake up and entertain me!" is the first thing I wake up to.

Why did I even invite him to stay with me he's such a mong. I mean really who even gets up this early? I didn't need to check the clock to know it was too early for me. I get that the time zones are different but he didn't have to wake me up.

"Piss off Gavin let me sleep," No one interrupts my sleep. Even family. Yep. That plonker is my brother, Gavin Free. My name is Pamela Free, his sister. Of course you've probably already figured that out. "Go watch sitcoms like you used to every damn day."

"But Pam I'm a 29 year old man!" I can just hear the pout in his voice, not that I care as I bury my head further into my pillow. He can entertain himself. There's a TV and Xbox and so many things he could be doing without bothering me. Maybe even calling his girlfriend.

Silence.

He must have gone away. Thank gods. Back to bed.

"PAM THERE'S A SPIDER BY YOUR HEAD!!!" I suddenly heard right next to my ear.

This caused me to spring out of bed in terror. I fell flat on my back groaning upon impact. Not because I'm scared of spiders, nah they're my buddies! Apparently Gavin forgot about that. I was actually just about to drift off again but then he decided to pull this load of gaf on me. It's just like I'm 10 again. He always used to do that when we were children.

"GAVIN YOU TOSSPOT! DO YOU MIND? GO STUFF A BAGEL IN YOUR GOB OR SOMETHING!" I shout at him trying to calm my heart. Great now I'm wide awake. There is no chance of going back to sleep now. Instead I'm just going to lay here. On the cold floor. Staring at my Bring Me The Horizon poster on my ceiling. I'm into bands ok? Meanwhile Gavin is on the other side of the bed laughing his arse off. What a prick. "And mum and dad say I'm the immature one."   
"Now that you're up- Wait get up!" he commanded when he noticed me still laying on the floor. He got up from his position on the floor and flopped down on my bed where I was just laying not even a minute ago.

"Sod off."

"Hey so why do you still have pictures of Andy Ballsac on your wall? I thought that was just a dumb teenage phase."

It took my sleepy mind a moment to process what he just said. Must. Defend. Hottie. Too. Tired. To. Move. Plan B. "Hey Gavin?"

"Yes Pam?"

"Shut the hell up and get out would you?"   
"How about no?" he remarked.

"How about I lay here for the rest of the day and ignore you?"

He sighed, "Sorry for insulting that ugly arse wannabe band member. Now will you get up?"

I thought for a moment. Do I really want to get up? After what he just said? I think I'll just lay here.

"Ok guess we'll do this the hard way," the next thing I know I'm getting dragged out of my room by my legs. After the first few feet I was fighting my shirt from riding up on me. Unfortunately it wasn't anything Gavin hasn't seen due to our old flat not having locks half the time. "God you've gained weight haven't you?"

"Gavin get a life," preferably away from me. Back in America.

"I have one but I wanted to spend time with Pammy," I looked up and saw him pout. His lips looked like they were about to go up his big arse nose. His mustache wasn't helping. Luckily I didn't pick that trait up from our folks. The nose that is. Thank gods for that. Could you see a grown woman with a nose like his? I cringe just thinking about it.

I'm currently in our home town of Thame. I guess I never wanted to leave. It's nice here and I've never had a reason to go. Of course Gavin scored big and dropped everything here and went to America. He asked if I had wanted to go with him but I denied. So he took Dan instead.

I don't actually know why I refused...... Well yeah I guess I do. I don't like being in people's shadow. The last guy I dated, Tom, also hit big and became a CEO of his own company. I finally realised that he was cheating on me with some other bimbo and left him. He really ruined men for me. I've never wanted to date since.

"I told you not to call me that Gav," I told him. He had finally stopped dragging me sometime within my flashback. I look around to see that I'm currently in my kitchen. I got up and started heading toward the bathroom.

"Aw but Pammyammyammyammmy," I swiftly turned around and gave him a nipple twist. Now he's on the ground making his weird squawking noise I had to grow up with. Serves him right for waking me on my day off. I stomped away to the bathroom, leaving my squawking mess of a brother behind me.

***

After taking a shower and getting ready to face the morning I headed out of the bathroom to go meet up with Gavin. As soon as I walked into the living room I smelled something off. Wait.

Holy smokes.

He made breakfast.

And didn't blow up the stove or burn down the block of flats.

And it actually smelled good.

But the question is...... Was it edible? Did he poison it? I looked on the counter to see a plate full of eggs potatoes and pancakes. Those eggs look kind of fishy.   
"You know how to make breakfast now?" I was completely stunned. He tried once when we were growing up and almost burned down the house. From then on it was either me or mum cooking. Guess who Gavin got the cooking trait from? Yep. My dad is the same way.

"Meg made me learn how to. And since I woke you up early I decided to be nice and make you some," he said as he brought a plate over to where I sat at the table. He took the seat across from me.

I looked at it skeptically. "You didn't poison it did you?" Gavin being nice to me? You must be having a laugh.

"Now why on earth would I do that to my favorite sister?" he is the reason I have trust issues.

"Because you had to put up with all of my childhood antics. This is revenge." Three cheers for sweet revenge. Rip mcr.

"Just eat it you weirdo," he told me before reaching over and taking a bite of mine. "Yum yum! See? Not poisoned. Eat."

"Bossy prick," I hesitantly took a bite of pancake. Not too bad. "Well done Gavino, well done."

"Well I'm not a chef yet but I'm getting there," I just smiled in response. From then on we ate in silence, not the awkward silence but a comfortable one. Gavin looked like he was deep in thought so I didn't want to disturb him.

"I'll do the dishes since you cooked," I told him as I grabbed our plates once we had both finished eating.

"Thanks Pam," he said in a monotone voice whilst having a staring contest with the counter.

"Gav? What's wrong? You're acting strange. I need my weirdo brother back please," this is starting to freak me out. He wasn't responding. Now's my chance. I quickly tiptoed into the other room and grabbed my blowhorn. Don't ask why I bought it. I have friends that are even lazier than me.

I placed it right next to his head and let it loose.

"AHHHHHHH!!!" before I could even register what happened he's on the ground holding his ear. I couldn't hold the laughter in and now I'm on the ground holding my sides.

"Flippin hell Pam! Why would you do that to me? What did I do to deserve this?!" He's still on the ground clutching his ear and heart meanwhile I'm still holding my sides with tears leaking out my eyes. Be started snapping his fingers by his ear. "I think I've gone deaf because of you!"

Holding in the laughs for a moment I replied, "Now I get why you used to do that all the time Gavy. The reaction is priceless!"

He mumbled something under his breath that sounded like 'fair enough' but I can't be too sure. My ears were damaged in the war. No not that war. I meant the war of the speakers. I go to concerts...... Psshhh I also don't listen to metal full blast. It's true that I have a life outside of sleep. I jumped up wiping the last of the tears out of my eyes.

"So anyway. What's got your mind all up in a knot?" I ask him, helping him up.

"I'm just thinking about how much I miss you and that three days isn't nearly enough time to catch up and how I'm really gonna miss you when I leave tomorrow," he was still rubbing his ear as he replyed.

"Aww Gavy that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard you say! How come you never really cared about me this much when we were younger?" I pouted.

"Because you were an annoying little twat and I saw you every day," he grumbled back at me sitting back at his original spot.

"Your words! They kill me!" I faked having a heart attack in mock hurt and fell to the floor. It missed me from earlier. The floor and I are buddies. We hug each other at least twice a day.

"You're something else Pam,"

Wait did I say that out loud?

___________

(A/N)

Let me know what you guys think!


	3. So America?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin has the idea to bring Pam back to America with him for a vacation, which she reluctantly agrees to.

"PAM PAM PAAAAAM!" I sighed dramatically and put my pencil down. I can't even get rid of the bloke at the park. All I wanted to do was to draw in peace. I also consider myself a fairly good artist. I was currently working on sketching the park landscape. But now Gavin is interrupting me by running across the park at me like he had hell in his tail. I noticed some of the surrounding people staring at Gavin like he was mad.

"Gavin shut the hell up people are staring," I scolded him as he plopped down next to me. Seeing as though nothing was the matter, the onlookers returned their attention to what they were doing beforehand. I turned back to Gavin and asked, "What the bloody hell is so important that you had to scream across the park at me?"

"I just had the best idea!" I rolled my eyes. This can't be good. He even started doing a little happy dance. "You should come back to Austin with me! Well not to live, I know you're too stubborn for that. Just a vacation!"

I blinked. I heard him wrong right? He really just said world domination...... Right? Please tell me I heard him wrong. "Uhhhh?"

"Think of it! You'll get to meet the guys! And Meg! You always said you wanted to meet her. Plus I asked Lisa and she told me you don't get out of the house nearly as much as you used to," he said looking hopeful. Lisa! What a traitor! She is my best friend who also happens to live right next door to my flat. Of course she would know when I leave. Unfortunately being my only friend means she's concerned with me. And of course she had to blurt about it to him. Still, when did he see her? "Just imagine it Pam, we'll have such a fun time! My job consists of playing games. You'll fit right in with everyone."

I do like to play video games. But not around other people. I sigh and place my sketch book down next to me. Looks like I won't be finishing that any time soon. "I don't know Gavin. You know how I get around people. Well, new things in general. Plus I sure as hell don't have the money to book a ticket. As fun as that would be I just don't think that would work out."

"Gah don't worry about the ticket! I can probably get you one right now! Let's see," he opened up his mobile and started tapping. I groaned and slumped further down into my seat. "You're in luck! There's still one open seat! Come on Pam! It'll be so much fun!"

I sighed again. Obviously he wasn't getting it. Quick Pam! Think of another excuse! "Uhh I don't know Gav more time with you? Don't you think I had enough when we were younger? Besides my boss would probably never let me off." I do have a job to uphold. How else would I survive life? I work at a pretty high class restaurant called Bello Italiano. As a chef. In other words my cooking skills are lit. Literally.

"Oh that's a load of gaf and you know it! You told me yourself your boss loves you! Just take a week off and see what he says. And if he goes all Gordon Ramsay on you and fires you I'll talk to Geoff and tell him that he needs to get his brother together." That whole sentence didn't even make sense. Geoff isn't even related to that guy! What a moron. I opened my mouth to reply but he quickly cut me off. "At least call him Pam. Please?" he pouted.

"UGH FINE. Whiny prick. You better watch it Gavy or you lip is going to go straight up your hooter." I grabbed my phone from my pocket and walked away phoned my boss, leaving behind a very offended Gavin who was holding his nose in mock hurt.

***

Five minutes later I have two weeks holiday. He told me I deserved some time off because of 'all the work and dedication I've put into the business.' He also said that David would be taking over my chef's position for the time I will be gone. David is the worst. If Gavin causes me to loose my job to that moron I will literally drown him in a lake. Both of them actually.

My boss also said something about getting a boyfriend or partner so that I wouldn't be so lonely all the time. It really is sad when the whole town knows your story. Maybe Gavin is right, I do need a vacation. Of course when I tell Gav this he just about busts a vein in his forehead and immediately gets on his mobile, I'm assuming buying me that last ticket.

"Well I rang Meg while you were talking and you have a place to stay with us! Now all we have to do is get you on that plane. You have a passport right?"

"Yeah mum and dad got me one when I moved out. I guess they assumed I wanted my life to go some place."

"Aww don't be like that Pammy! Now you have a chance to use it!"

"Yeah yeah. Now that you've done this to me will you let me draw in peace? I want to enjoy my last day here and I still need to get the details on those trees over there," I gestured to the cluster of trees on the right.

"Right. But then we go home and pack! OOH do you want me to lay in that area in a 'paint me like one of your french girls' pose?" Blimey we showed him Titanic ONE TIME. And this is what I get. Never again. No more romance movies for him.

"Just get your arse away from me before I punch you in that huge blob on your face," Teasing him about his nose is the best. He grabs it and starts fake sobbing running off. I hope he gets eaten by a hedgehog.

***time skip because I don't know how to describe drawing***

"GAV." Nothing. "GAVIN." Silence. "GAAAAAAVVVVVVV." I hollared from my room. As soon as we got home he had ushered me into my room to pack. Then he completely ditched me to go watch something on the tele. Probably SpongeBob. Even though he should be in here helping me. He was the one who is dragging me on this trip.

"Good lord what do you want woman? You're going flippin mental in here!" He suddenly appeared at my door.

"What is Austin like? Is it hot or cold? I see you and the guys always wearing short sleeves but guys are idiots and they wear those no matter what." He looked at me offended again. "What, it's true."

"Wear your summerest summery clothes. Texas is hot. You'll love it," He said sarcastically. Then he walked away. I groaned. I hate the heat! I grabbed my choice of clothes from the back of my closet.

So now my bags are packed and by the door. The day was almost coming to an end. I can't believe I'm going to America tomorrow. I feel excitement as well as fear coursing through my veins. I've heard good and bad things from Lisa. I hope she's right about the good.

See being my only friend and being originally from America, I have already picked up on some of the slang that Lisa uses. I assume that it's American since that's where she is from. Either way I have expanded my vocabulary since she showed up in my life. Or should I say crash landed.

Funny story about that. When she first moved in she knocked on my door and introduced herself. All was normal until she walked in. She tripped over the door jam that was there for some reason. She landed flat on her face right in front of me. She's quite the clutz. I smiled thinking back at the memory.

I sat in my room for a while thinking things over. Did I really want to do this? I haven't left Thame for so long. And my bed! It'll miss me so much how could I do that to it?! I lay back on it and giggled to myself thinking about how much of an idiot I sounded like. But on a more serious note I really didn't know anyone in America, Dan and Meg were it. How would Gav's co workers react to me just showing up? I know that he already cleared it with Geoff but still, what if they don't like me? I've only watched a few of their videos, but what if they start asking me about what I watch and then they get offended that I don't watch them that much? Before I know it I start freaking out.

Pam just calm down. I gave myself a mental pep talk. Just go see Lisa she always helps you out when you freak. Lisa! I'll be away from her for two weeks?! Oh I have to go see her. I grab some clothes and ran out of my room.

"HEY GAV!" I notice him just sitting on the couch playing Xbox. Minecraft to be specific. Liar. He said he was watching a TV. He jumps when he hears me due to the fact that I was only a few feet away. I smirk. "Sorry I couldn't resist scaring you. Hey I'm going to go to Lisa's tonight. You know to say goodbye and all."

"Oh ok. That's probably a good idea. You guys have fun! But don't stay up too late. Our flight leaves at 10 and I want to get there at least an hour early, so meet me back here at 8:30 latest alright? Do you have everything packed?" he sounded like our mum for a moment there. Maybe he did get some traits from mum after all. I smirked and idea forming in my head.

"Yes mum, you can even go check!" I rolled my eyes at him. "Help yourself to anything in the fridge but don't burn the flat down. I'll have my phone if you need me or you can just come over. That should be it. Bye broski!"

I ran out the door and over to Lisa's door. She answered almost immediately after I knocked a thousand times. She must have been in the kitchen. Her long dirty blonde locks looked amazing as always. I always envied her hair. It was so long and always stood out. I noticed that she was still in her work uniform. She must have just got off and was fixing dinner. That's why it smelled like pasta in the hall.

"Ello governor!" she cried with a fake British accent. Remember when I said she's originally from America? She was studying abroad a year or so ago and fell in love with the country so she moved. Now she's stuck here with me.

"How many times do I have to tell you that's extremely racist," I told her as I walked through the door and threw my stuff down on the couch.

"Probably over a hundred now. But I love your expression every time so I have too," she told me with a cocky smile. She shut the door behind me and went back to whatever she was doing in the kitchen. Probably washing dishes. She does that annually. She came back a second later with a bowl of popcorn and set it down in front of where I was sat on the couch.

"You're insufferable." I told her as I grabbed a handful of popcorn. "Hey I'm gonna need some more of this. Gavin inhaled my last bag." She works at the local cinema so she gets free popcorn basically every night. She's my popcorn drug dealer. Sadly since Gavin came over all of mine disappeared. He probably sucked it up his honker.

She laughed "Of course he did. Your family just wants me for my popcorn," she mocked hurt as she grabbed a bag from her cupboard and threw it at me.

"Now Lis I've got a bone to pick with you." I give her a menacing glare.

She gulped nervously and she slowly sat down in the chair next to me. "You're not going to go full Undertale on me are you? No genocide runs!" I got her hooked on Undertale a while ago. It's easily one of the best games invented.

"No, but nice reference there. You ratted me out to my brother! And now because of that I'm leaving you for America," I crossed my arms and pouted like a two year old staring at the wall.

"EEEEEEEEE!!! You're actually going?!" I snapped my attention back at her when she screamed. Now she plopped down on the other side of the and started jumping up and down. "I'm so proud of you!! Awesome! Now I can give you a crash course on America! Well besides what you already know whenever I spew nonsense."

"Oh god please no," if she pulls out a guitar like David in Camp Camp I will bloody slap her. Luckily she didn't. Good Lisa.

Two hours later I feel like I know everything about America. Which is way more that what I wanted. Now we're both passed out on the couch. Best friends for life.

_________________

( A / N )

I want to thank y'all for actually reading this. Like holy cow I thought it would get like 3 views but that multiplied like real quick so thank you so much! Be sure to leave a comment telling me what you thought.


	4. Goodbye Thame, Hello America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pam leaves Thame and arrives in America where she meets Gavin's girlfriend Meg.

"Flippin hell PAM WAKE UP! We are leaving soon you twat!" Oops. Looks like I forgot to sent an alarm. I jolted up and looked around frantically. In the process I fell onto the floor. How many times am I going to wake up and end up falling to the floor this week?

"Ugh Pam get out of my house and make that looser of a brother to shut up." Lisa placed a pillow over her head and sunk deeper into the couch. We must have fallen asleep on the couch last night. That's gonna be great on my neck. I popped it as I picked myself off the floor.

Mumbling profanities under my breath I grabbed my bag of popcorn and went to the door, opening it to find a particularly angered Gavin. So I shushed him, threw the bag of popcorn at him, and then slammed the door. I instantly cringed at how loud it was. Then a soft thud was heard next to me. That must have been Lisa throwing a pillow or something at me. I looked to my side and saw the small throw pillow slumped over beside me. I turned and glared in her direction but it looked like the couch has partially devoured her. I rolled my eyes.

"Pam we don't have all day just make it quick please!" I checked the clock and it was barley 8:35! Gavin shut up. Suddenly it sounded like a zombie had spawned itself in Lisa's flat. I turned to see her emerging from the couch, Frankenstein style. She threw the pillow that had been covering her face across the room as she sat up.

"UGH I guess now that I was rudely awaken I'll drive you guys to the airport." Lisa said shakily as she got up. "You go shower at your own house and I'll be over in about ten yeah?" I nodded and grabbed my things, walking out. So much for pj's. I didn't even get a chance to put them on before I passed out last night. That's usually what happens when I hang out with her. I normally just walk over in my pj's but last night was hectic.

And of course Gavin was waiting for me inside my apartment to chew me out. And probably give the 'where have you been' speech.

I opened my mouth to try to explain but he quickly cut me off. "I don't care just go get ready please," he said clearly exasperated. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he sat down on the couch. He of course was already ready to leave with his Rooster Teeth t-shirt and shorts.

"Lisa wants to drive us to the airport," I snapped at him. With that I stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door. I dropped my things on the floor and stood in front of the mirror. Why the hell was he getting so worked up about this? He had no right to snap at me like that! I woke up a little late, so what? He used to do that all the time! The way I see it is holiday = extra sleep time. But apparently not.

I looked at my expression in the mirror. Sleeping on the couch did not help me at all. My hair was on the fritz and I looked like someone just kicked my puppy. Brothers. I sighed as I got into the shower.

*time skip brought to you by rubber duckies on fire*

"Okokokokok I'm going blimey," Gavin just told me to hurry up and say mine and Lisa's final goodbyes. The ride to the airport had been a quiet one. I was giving Gavin the silent treatment during that time. Which meant he was in the back seat while I rode up front. He had finally apologized about halfway there. But the past is in the past. Back to the present. "I'm going to miss you so much Lisa!"

"You're going to Skype me at least every other day ok?" She shook her head and mustered up some fake tears. "My little Pamela is growing up."

"Oh you're so mature! I'll see you in a few weeks!" I called as Gav started dragging me away, our luggage trailing behind us.

"Ok call me when you've arrived! And bring back a boyfriend! Your eggs are dying!" Oh my god. She did not just shout that across the airport did she? I mean it was pretty funny if you've ever watched The Help. But not appropriate for nowadays. I looked up at Gavin's face for confirmation. He was giggling like a schoolgirl. My face was probably a tomato. I turned around and glared at her. She had a smirk on her face at my embarrassment. I flipped her the bird as Gavin dragged me along. I heard her laughter all the way across the busy airport. That, and it was mixed with my Brothers.

What a great way to start a vacation.

***

Precisely one hour later I am squished between a man who smells like he needs to wipe his arse and my jerk of a brother. As soon as we got on the plane he said 'I call the window seat' so I had no choice but to sit in middle.

Take off was pretty scary, due to it being my first time flying, but I managed to keep it to myself and keep a straight face. The speed was pretty strange and the pull was intense. I looked over to see Gavin, who's face was smushed to the window. He always did say that takeoff was his favorite part.

After a few moments of holding my breath, I was about to pass out. I got a slight headache due to the fact that my ears wouldn't pop. Then the atmosphere returned to normal, causing them to finally pop, so I continued living. Thank gods that was over.

There's still no excuse for arse man next to me. Can I throw him out the plane? Bad Pam. Killing is wrong. Well technically I wouldn't be the one to kill him. Gravity would. I would only have a small part in the process.

I sighed. Well, time for Fall Out Boy. I plugged in my headphones and put on From Under the Cork Tree and soon dozed off.

***

Later Gavin shook me awake. The reason being the stewardess was asking us if we would like anything to eat or drink. He. Woke. Me. For. Cheep airplane food?

"Uhh no thanks," although with my barley woken state it came out sounding like 'onkedthabks.'

"I'm assuming that ment no, thank you," Gavin said flashing the stewardess a smile. She walked away in a huff. She probably was on her- "Well someone was on her period. You can go ahead and go back to sleep. We have three hours left. Sorry for waking you."

Sometimes having a brother was cool. It was like he could read my mind. Only sometimes. He sure as hell isn't cool when he wakes me up. I checked my watch and realized it had only been three hours. I shot Gavin another glare and went back to sleep.

***

"Pammyammyammyammmy, it's time to wake up! We're about to land," Gavin told me shaking me awake again. I groggily started waking up, taking my headphones out. I noticed that the song was Dance, Dance which was one of my favorites. I rolled my headphones up and put them in my purse along with my phone.

"You know, you're the worst alarm clock ever," I grumbled at him as I gathered my things. I just brought a purse and my small grey duffle bag. My duffle bag had a few certain necessities such as my sketch book and pencils, some snacks like the popcorn Lisa gave me, and my laptop. All very necessary. My purse had basically everything else. Well except for clothes of course.

"Aww you love me anyway. So the plan is that Meg is going to be here to pick us up soon. And from there we're going back to my place so we can drop our stuff off and get settled. And after that the boys are doing a little office barbecue for some odd reason. I'm sure Geoff will explain."

I could tell that he was getting very excited to see everyone again. Hell he wasn't gone for even a week and he already missed them so much. He always told me that the guys were his second family. I was excited as well as nervous to meet everyone. Let's just hope that they like me. And that I don't panic in front of them.

Gav was right. A few minutes later the seat belt sign came on and we began to make our descent. It felt like a roller coaster ride. Exactly like that. Except for the fact that I started to get a major headache. It was way worse then the one before. I start gripping the armrest between Gavin and I for dear life. It felt like a bomb about to go off in my cranial. Gav noticed that I wasn't faring well so he pried my hand off the armrest and held it giving me a reassuring smile. I weakly smiled back at him and returned the death grip on his hand. His smile disappeared and and saw a flash of fear in his eyes. Not wanting me to see his weak state he looked out the window and put on a brave face. Little did he know, I knew better. He must have thought I was going to break his hand. Silly child.

The touchdown wasn't as bad as I thought, just a little bit bumpy. The only bad part was that I still had the headache. Why wouldn't my ears pop? It felt like my entire cranial was going to explode! By the time we started to slow down I was feeling a little better. I wouldn't call myself the bravest person, or strongest ever but this was an accomplishment for me. Or should I say Achievement?

Getting off the plane wasn't too bad, a few irritating people pushing trying to get out of the plane. I bit my tongue to keep from snapping at some beastly man who shoved his way past me with a 'move lady.' Gavin saw what happened and gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze. I sighed and walked out of the plane.

After walking through the terminal for what felt like forever we finally got to luggage collection and found our bags. Our suitcases were in one piece so that's a good thing. I heard a horror story from Lisa about when she used to fly and once the whole front of her suitcase was ripped off somehow. The airline payed her back for the damage but she never flew with them again. The bad part is I don't remember which airline it was. Hopefully Gav will book my flight back again.

About ten minutes more of walking through swarms of people we arrived at what looked like the main lobby of the airport. Immediately Gavin spotted Meg and ran over to her dragging me behind him.

"Gav slow down these aren't as light as you think ya mong," I growled at him while trying to keep my stuff from falling over while running. It's amazing how I haven't tripped yet. I blame Lisa for my clutzyness.

"Gavin!" Meg yelled. She started running tword him when she spotted us. Luckily he let go of me before they started snogging. I stood around for a moment before I got bored staring at random people. Time to interfere.

"Meg how can you stand to have that big honker in your face when you guys are kissing," I asked her snarkily. Hey if she was going to be my future sister in law she has to get used to me. And my idiotic nose humor. They broke apart at my statement, forgetting that they had an audience.

"Oh Pam! It's nice to finally meet you! Sorry about that," she said with a sheepish smile pushing her black locks behind her ear. She was wearing a pair of zebra striped leggings with a black top. Her makeup looked like a pro did it. Not that I was jealous or anything. I don't wear makeup all that often. Anyway. The point is she was really pretty. "I promise Gavin has told me all good things about you."

"Well that's definitely good to hear. Otherwise I'd have to kick his arse," I said lightly punching his arm.

"Ok! Well let's get you guys home and all settled in," Meg said linking her arm with mine and walking tword the exit. She shot me a wink when I realized that I didn't have my bags.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Gavin said, stuck grabbing our bags and trying to catch up. Meg and I laughed as we walked along.

__________

(A/N)

So yeah this was a chapter. I know this is boring now but don't worry Trevor will show within the next chapter! Leave a vote or a comment telling me what you thought. Thank you to everyone who has been supporting me and reading this!!


	5. Achievement Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they've arrived in America, Gavin takes Pam to work with him for a company BBQ.

When we finally arrive at Gavin's place it was a nice two story house with a lovely garden.

"Gavin do you actually do you actually work in the garden?" I ask him astonished. He never was one for doing actual work.

"No we hire someone," Meg said unbuckling her seat belt. "The one time I tried to get Gavin to do anything he about had a temper tantrum!"

"That sounds like the bloke I know," I told her as we walked up to the front door. Gavin had already unlocked the door for us so it would be easier to cart our luggage inside. Meg helped me with my duffle bag as I carted my suitcase in. The inside was just as nice as the outside. Meg handed me my duffle as she headed where I assumed to be the back yard claming she was going to go check on their pets.

"Welcome to our humble abode sis," Gavin said closing the door. He pointed up the stairs as he grabbed my suitcase. "If you'll follow me I'll show you to your room." And with that he trudged up the stairs.

"Oh goodie stairs," I'm an extremely lazy person. And stairs are my worst enemy. That why I got a flat on the first floor.

***

By the time Gavin finished giving me the tour and helping me get settled it was already 1:30 or 5:30 PM here. Time is so strange here. I am very tired even though I slept most the way here. I stay up this late on occasion but not too terribly often. Mostly when Lisa and I stay up and drink soda.

Gavin had noticed this and explains to me that I'm suffering from jet lag. He also said I would get used to it in a couple of days. Until then. I want to sleep now. I walked into the kitchen where I found the happy couple sitting at the table talking.

"Gav I'm really knackered and want to get some sleep, can I just stay here?" I pouted.

"Pam if you go to sleep now you'll never get used to it here. And it'll be a miserable two weeks. Just come with me to the barbecue, you'll be fine. And I promise I'll bring you home within two hours," he reassured me when he saw my skeptical look.

"Fine but just two hours!" I grumbled. Being social + lack of sleep = extremely awkward Pam. She's not very fun.

I was about to walk away when I noticed something odd sitting on the counter. It was a huge bag of smarties.

"Uh Gav, Meg?" they both looked up at me curiously. I pointed over at the bag. "Something you want to tell me about? You guys aren't here late at night smoking smarties are you? I thought we got through that phase back in secondary school Gav."

He laughed at me and Meg just rolled her eyes and took a long drink from her mug.

"Those are for my friend Trevor, he played a prank on me and now I'm getting him back!" he said giggling maniacally.

I gave him a look and said, "Alrighty then."

***

Twenty minutes later Gavin and I are at the Achievement Hunter building. Meg had decided not to go and binge watch Sherlock instead. Gavin drove us faster then my liking so now I get to be awkwardly standing around waiting for everyone to be done. I'll probably find a corner to pass out in.

"Aaaaaand we're here!" he said with an all too enthusiastic voice. Just remember Pam these are his friends. He hasn't seen them in a while. Like what's gonna happen with Lisa and I. OH DAMN LISA!

"Give me a moment Gav I have to ring Lisa. I completely forgot!" I told him as I dialed her number.

"Paaaaam I want to g-"

"SHHHHUT" I yelled at him as Lisa answered.

"Well it looks like you're already having a gay old time there!" Lisa commented sarcastically, but very sleepily. Oh yeah it was very early over there. Oops.

"Yeah Gav wouldn't shut up and we're in the car right now," I told her. He sent me an impatient glare. I just rolled my eyes. "We're at the Achievement Hunter building right now. Apparently they're doing a barbecue to honor the king who has finally returned. Sorry if I woke you. I completely spaced it when we got off the plane."

"You guys Crack me up. Ok well its 2 o'clock here and I want to go back to sleep," she commented sleepily.

"Could I go with you? Gavin said I couldn't stay back to sleep," I pouted to her.

"No you have to get used to the time zone over there. Besides you need to make new friends. Go be social. Text me when you wake up tomorrow."

"Fine Lis talk to you tomorrow," I told her.

"Bye buddy have fun." click.

"Ok you bloody whinger we can go inside now," he let out a 'yay' and climed out. We walked to the building and I started to get a little shaky. This is it. If I back out now I can still get a cab. Gavin seems to take notice of my hesitation and grabs my arm to keep me from backing out.

Stupid brothers.

He knows exactly where he's going and soon enough we are in the room where they do most of their filming.

"Honey I'm home!" Gavin calls out to the group of guys at the computers. A course of 'aeeee's break out as they get up and come over to us. Or more so we go toward them. Either way I'm looking at the whole Achievement Hunter crew and they're looking at me.

"Boi's I'd like you to meet my lovely sister Pammy," Gavin says with a smirk directed down at me. I hit him in the arm and turn to the rest of the guys who greet me with a chorus of 'hi's'.

"What Gavin was trying to say is that my name is Pam. Not Pammy. I don't care who you are, if you call me 'Pammy' heads will roll," I say with a menacing glare. They all look surprised and generally scared.

"My sister is suffering from jet lag," Gavin said with a serious face. There's a chorus of ohhh's and nods of understanding.

Michael starts laughing his arse off and he comes over to me and puts an arm around me.

"Pam I think you and I will get along just fine," he laughs. Then is face turns semi serious and he quietly says, "Team kill Gavin?" I smiled widely and nodded. We both burst out into laughs.

Gavin is now the one who looks terrified. "I'm not sure I want to know what's going on here," he says with fear.

"Oh don't worry brother we're not plotting anything," I smirked at him. He realised that I was joking and went on with life. Michael removes his arm from around me and goes back to his desk with a smile on his face.

"Speaking of which, when's grub being served?"

"Well it doesn't start for another 15 so Pam, you can go ahead and make yourself comfortable," Geoff said gesturing to the various chairs and couches around the room. "There's beers and diet cokes and all that shit in the fridges over there if you want them."

I politely declined and sat on the couch. As soon as I did a drowsyness overcame me so I decided to take Gav and Lisa's advice to not fall asleep. I walk over to my brother and tapped him on his shoulder. The computer screen showed that he was looking at games or something while chatting with Jeremy.

"I'm going to go walk around outside else I'll pass out," I informed him.

"Oh ok. Oh! Before you go put this into your phone," he read off a string of numbers which I quickly typed into my phone. "It's the pass code for most of the buildings. Hey Geoff!" He looked up from his computer almost grumply. "Is there anywhere Pam isn't allowed to go?"   
He thought for a moment before shaking his head. I was about to tell him I was just walking around outside, not go into any of the other buildings when he speaks up. "Nah you should be fine Pam. Just don't mess with anyone who's working. And if anyone gives you shit just say who's sister you are. If they keep fucking with you tell them you have special permission from Geoff and to come see me."

"Cheers Geoff, I'm probably just going to walk around outside though." he nodded and went back to his computer.

"Just meet us out at the patio in ten ok?" Gavin told me. I nodded and walked out of the office. The heat hit me like a sack of bricks, but it was better than snoring in front of the guys.

"Hey Pam wait!" I turn to see Ryan walking after me. "You doing alright? You actually look kinda queasy instead of tired."

"Yeah I'm ok it's just I'm not a very social person in general. It's nothing against you guys it's just the way I am," I told him sheepishly. "I'm just going to go walk around outside for a while."

"Yeah I definitely get that. Just know that none of us will bite. Well Jeremy might but thats just his little man complex." I chuckle at his words as he continues. "And I don't know about them but I'll be here for you if you want someone to talk to. My kids say I'm a good listener and you know what the saying is. If kids say it you know it's true." he tells me with a laugh.

I laugh along with him and thank him as he walks back inside.

I started walking along the length of the buildings until I found a spot of shade. I decided to try and sit down out here hopefully not passing out in the process. People would probably think I'm dead. Sure enough when I sit down I don't feel overly exhausted. It must be the heat.

Then I realized something.

I didn't know where the patio was.

I looked around from where I was propped up against the building. All I saw was the parking lot and more buildings. I was so busy cursing myself that I didn't hear someone walk up to me.

"Well someone looks exhausted."   
____________

( A / N )

Mystery Person! Who do you guys think it is? Cliffhanger!

Find out in the next chapter!


	6. So You're Trevor!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pam meets Trevor and they hit it off.

"Well someone looks exhausted," said the person who snuck up on me.

I let out a small yelp at the sudden voice. All those years of Gavin scaring me have caused this. I look up to see a man who looked to be around my age. He had black hair and a charming smile. He was wearing an Achievement Hunter shirt and skinny jeans paired with converse. I must say, he was pretty cute. He said that he startled me and began apologizing profusely.

"No no no don't worry about it. My pleb of a brother always sneaks up on me so I'm paranoid already," I tell this person.

"Ohhh hey you must be Gavin's sister! The accent gave it away," he studied me for a moment. "Plus you guys do look similar. Well except for the huge nose," he chuckled.

I laughed. "Yes, I was blessed with a small nose and not the ginormous growth on his face." he chuckled at me. I reached out a hand to him. "I'm Pam. And you are?"

"I'm Trevor Collins. I'm the sheriff around these parts, gotta keep an eye out on these nincompoops," he said with a fake accent as he shook my hand.

Suddenly it clicked. So this was the Trevor who Gav was going to prank with all of those smarties. Poor bloke. I couldn't help but let out a laugh at this thought. He gave me a confused look until I explained.

"So you're Trevor! Gavin told me about you," I said. Don't say too much or he will get suspicious.

"Uh yeah Gavin and I are cool. Only good things right?" he said skeptically.

I giggled. Wait giggled? I don't giggle. Especially around boys. The jet lag is really getting to me. "Yes only good things," then I thought of something. "Hey you know your way around here. Do you know where this barbecue is going to be at? Gavin just said something about a patio and gave me a code and that's it."

"Oh yeah, I was just about to head over there myself. But if course I wanted to make sure you weren't dead." He offered me a hand so I could get up.

"Thanks for that," I told him as I brushed myself off. "Lead the way Copernicus."

"Copernicus?" he asked starting to walk in the other direction.

"Mathematician, genius of the Renaissance era," I shrugged. "Just a name I call people."

"Ohhh ok gotcha." He didn't sound like he got me. "So are you enjoying America?"

"The flight was nice although I'm not a big fan of the heat," I informed him.

"Yeah its not my favorite either," he said scratching the back of his head. "Even the office can get stuffy, air conditioning and all. You get used to it. How long are you here for?"

"I'm not sure if I want to get used to it. Anyway I'm here for two weeks."

"Oh that's cool. Did you chose to come or did Gavin drag you?" he asked with a knowing smile.

"A bit of both, he convinced me in the end. Well him along with my friend Lisa." Then I sarcastically said, "Apparently I need to go 'make some friends and be social' not that I already do that at work." I made air quotes when I spoke. "Mingy little picks," I mumbled.

"Well congratulations you made a friend! Well at least if you want me for a friend." he said nervously. "Where did you say you work?"

"Suck a knob Lisa! I can make friends! Do you mind if I get a picture of you to send to her? She won't believe me otherwise," he agreed and made a weird pose. I snapped a picture and sent it to her saying 'Look a wild friend appeared. SUCK ONE.' "Cheers mate. And to answer your question I'm a chef at one of the restaurants we have over there."

"Oh that's pretty cool I can cook pretty alright if I don't end up burning the water first," he laughed. I laughed along with him. Then a comfortable silence ensued. We had been walking for quite a while and I still haven't seen a patio or smelled grub. In fact, that building looks familiar. Hey that's the place where I sat down at!

"Hey Trevor?"

"Yes Pam?"

"This is the same building where we were earlier," I accused him.

"You noticed that did you?" He said. There was a little bit of color on his cheeks as he looked toward the ground.

"I'm British, not blind," my stomach growled again. That was at least 20 times in the last hour. "And I'm really hungry. And tired."

"Yeah......" he looked really guilty having been caught. "Sorry about that. I forget that you're not from here. I'll actually take you there now. I just wanted to get to know you a little."

I laughed at his response. "You could've just sat with me when we ate you mong."   
"Yeah. That would've been the sensible thing to do huh?" His face was now full of color. I just laughed.

We share a couple of minutes of awkward silence as we walk. Hopefully in the right direction. Soon I start smelling food cooking. Thank gods. My stomach growled really loudly causing Trevor to look even more embarrassed, if that was even possible. Not long after that I see the familiar figures of my brother and his friends. And a barbecue grill.

"Pam! Where the bloody hell have you been? I told you to get here like five minutes ago!"

"Aww you poor baby you didn't get to eat right on time! Let me play my littlest violin," I rubbed both of my fingers together like I was playing. The rest of the guys laughed at us while my brother huffed in annoyance. "Plus none of you twits gave me directions to this area so I had to find someone who did." I gestured over to Trevor who was smiling a little, proud to help. "And he got stuck chasing a lizard around the building so we were a little delayed," I shot him a smile and wink as his face got redder and redder, the smile fading from his face. He looked anywhere except for at us.

The guys looked really confused but I could see it was clicking for some of them. Before they could start teasing him or anything of the sort I cut them off. "Nah I'm just kidding we bumped into each other and were just getting to know one another," he had the most grateful look I've ever seen on anyone directed at me.

"Oh ok. But couldn't it have waited until after food?" Gavin whined.

"Oh just shut up and get some grub you big baby."

"Ok shut up assholes it's food time." Geoff quieted everyone. "Ok so I wanted to do this because of a few things. One I really wanted a burger and our grill at home broke. Two, to welcome this dumbass back fron his trip. And three to welcome Pam, Gavin's sister if you don't know yet, to America."

Someone interrupted him and hollered, "No way that girl this related to that fucking idiot." I busted out laughing.

Gavin just laughs "Thanks for that Andy."

"ANYWAY. God why did I even hire you retards. So Pam is here. This is her first time away from the UK so let's be sure to show her how to American. Ok I'm hungry and done now. Go get food."

We go over to where someone was serving the food. I believe Gavin called him Guts? Gus? Something like that. Soon I have a burger and I'm at a table scarfing it down.

"Jesus christ Pam you act like you haven't ate in days." Michael said walking over to where I was currently sat at. He had another woman with him who had red hair and a beautiful smile. She also looked very pregnant. They were holding hands, this must be Lindsay! I never looked up what she looked like ok? They sat down across from me.

"Gavin has been starving me. Plus he won't let me sleep. It's 3am where I'm from." I said tiredly.

"Well you gotta deal with jet lag somehow," Lindsay spoke up.

"Pam this is Lindsay, my wife." Michael said as he pulled her closer.

"Hi Lindsay! Big fan of X-Ray and Vav," I told her.

"Oh goodness that feels like so long ago! But thanks! Love to hear feedback from fans," she told me.

"No problem you deserve it!" I told her sincerely still stuffing my face. Another thought cane to mind. "So when are you due?"

She looked down and rubbed her belly affectionately. "A couple months. Boy it's sure taking its time. I swear this girl is going to be a football player," she laughed.

"Kicking a lot?" I asked.

"Like every hour no joke," I cringed. That must not be fun. "Takes my breath away sometimes."

"Oh boy I bet that's a whole barrel of fun," I joked with her.

"You have no idea hun."

That was when Trevor decided to sit down on my right.

"Holy cow you are already almost done with that Pam!" Trevor laughed.

"No thanks to you might I add," I teased nudging his shoulder.

"Not gonna let that go huh?" he said shaking his head and taking a bite of his burger. Well at least he wasn't a tomato anymore.

"Probably not," I smirked. "Just ask my friend. I never let anything go." I thought back to when she tripped the first time I met her.

"Wait did we miss something?" Michael asked. Lindsay looked confused as well.

"Oh nothing but friendly banter," I informed them. They exchanged knowing looks and went on with their conversation they were having before they noticed ours.

Suddenly someone rudely bumbed into my left side which caused me to bump into Trevor, almost dropping the remnants of my burger in my lap.

"Gavin what the hell."


	7. You're Pretty Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The AH party comes to a close, although Gavin is a little too drunk to take Pam home so Trevor steps in.

It had been a pretty brilliant night. All and all they were a fun group to spend it with. The only bad thing is that my two hours were up and Gavin was shitfaced, as the Americans call it.

Trevor, Michael, Lindsay and I were all having a good time but they could see that I was getting more and more weary. I also kept glaring in Gavin's direction, as he had changed spots to go talk to Geoff and Jeremy at anoter table. Finally Trevor shook his head.

"I'm assuming that Gavin was supposed to take you home by now?" he asked matter-of-factly.

"How'd you figure that one out?" I asked sleepily.

"Oh you know you've only been glaring in his direction for 2 minutes straight." he laughed.

Lindsay spoke up as well and said "Yeah plus you've been out of it for a while now." Michael nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah..... Sorry about that guys. I guess I'm going to get a cab because it doesn't look like he's ready leave any time soon," I said pulling out my mobile. I guess I'm going to look up the nearest cab services.

"Nah don't worry about it, I'll take you. Gavin and Meg don't live to terribly far away from me. Plus you've been with me the whole time. I don't have a drop of alcohol in me," Trevor said proudly.

I thought about it for a moment. Well I don't exactly think that the cab driver would accept quids. It would be nice not to have to borrow money. Well I would try to pay him but some thing told me he wouldn't accept. "Ah what the hell. If you really don't mind?"

"Yeah it would be no problem. I kinda wanted to head home anyway." he told me sincerely.

"Alright if it's really no trouble. I'll go tell Gav," I said as I got up and walked over to the mungy little git.

"Hey old wankers!" I called to the group of drunken idiots. They turned to look at me. Geoff and Jeremy had confused looks on their faces, but Gavin had a guilty look on his face as he looked down at his watch. He opened his mouth probably to apologize but I quickly cut him off. "Yeah whatever you lied. It's fine I have a ride back to the flat. Just please don't drive home like this, get a cab or get someone sober to give you a ride." I said as I walked off. All I heard come from the table was the distinct laughter of Geoff and Jeremy. Not that I cared in the slightest.

"Ready to go?" Trevor asked me once I had walked back over to our table. He had his lanyard and was swinging it around his finger.

"Yeah good to go," I said. I turned to where Michael and Lindsay were sitting. "Well it was great getting to know both of you. It was lovely to meet you Lindsay!"

Lindsay got up from where she was sitting and came over to me. I tried to get her to stay seated for the baby's sake but she was already up. "Nu uh, you're not leaving until you give me a hug. It was great getting to know you as well," she said hugging me. I smiled at the sweet gesture. Even if it was a little awkward with the baby. Everyone is so nice here. I might not hate my time here after all. Michael came over as well to give me a side hug and said to go home and get some sleep.

"Thanks guys! Cheerio!" and then Trevor led me over to the direction that I assumed he parked.

"Just don't make us do a couple laps around the lot alright?" I teased him again. He just rolled his eyes as I giggled.

"See look," he said as he opened his vehicle. Surprisingly it was just a car. Not a truck like I was expecting. "No laps just straight home. I promise," he held up three fingers. "Scouts honor."

I climbed in with him. "My brain thanks you for that." He laughed and started his car. Soon we were off the property and headed in the direction of Gavin's flat. "Why don't you tell me a story Trev," I asked him. I was curious to get to know him a bit more.

"Like what kind of story?"

"Oh any kind. About your day, job, whatever you want," I told him as I rested my head back against the seat.

"Well I guess I can tell you about what happened in the office today. So Andy Matt and I were all playing minecraft right? Getting it ready for the next let's play, and the Andy decided it would be a great idea if-" suddenly I couldn't hear anything else. I faded out of consciousness.

*Trevor POV*

"So then I shouted at him to knock it off ya know? But he thought he was being so funny, when in all reality he really ruined the let's build." I looked over at her to see her reaction only to find that she was sound asleep. Wow, I was so caught up in my story and driving that I didn't even notice.

I kept quiet for the rest of the drive. I also avoided any pot holes in the road so Pam slept fine. When we got to the house I considered waking her up, or attempting to just carrying her inside. I decided the latter and got out and around to her side. Thankfully she wasn't leaning against the door so she didn't fall out when I opened the door. I silently debated on how to go about this. Finally I came to the decision to just carefully pick her up bridal style. Luckily as I scooped her up she didn't wake. Thank God I took that I bought those weights. Damn these noodle arms.

As I started walking she seemed to snuggle closer into my chest. I smiled at the warm feeling it gave me. Even though I literally just met her a couple hours ago it was pretty obvious I liked her. Not that I'd tell her that just yet.

We finally got to the door and I shouldered the doorbell. A couple seconds later Meg opened the door. It was obvious that she was confused but before she was able to say something I shook my head and shushed her. I had to do it as quietly as I could in fear of waking Pam up, since I didn't have an extra hand I couldn't just put a finger up to my lips to tell Meg to be quiet. She nodded and gestured for me to follow her. She walked upstairs (great). R.I.P my legs and arms in the morning. Oh well. She really looked like she needed the z's. If this doesn't wake her I'm checking her pulse.

But surprisingly she didn't wake during this either. Granted I took my sweet time carrying her up there. All she did was stir a tiny bit. As we reached the top of the stairs my arms were burning. Hey I work in an office at a computer. It doesn't require you to be strong. Meg was standing by a door that I assumed to be Pam's room. I took her in and gently layed her down on the bed. Meg must had already pulled the sheets back so that made my job easier. Or so I thought.   
Upon our journey she must have grabbed onto my shirt and now she wasn't letting go. I softly grabbed her hand and gently pried her fingers off one by one. When her hand was detached she seemed to relax more and curled up into a ball. Man, she really was tired. I would have been up in a flash as soon as the car stopped. I noticed a strand of hair had fallen on her face so I softly pulled it back behind her ear. Finally I pulled the covers up to her chin, making sure she was properly covered and exited the room, gently closing the door behind me. Meg was still standing there with something resembling a smirk on her face but it was gone in a flash. Oh no she must have seen that. Way to go Trevor. Creeper level increase.

"Mind telling me what happened?" she asked me as we decended the stairs.

"Gavin is currently drunk off his ass and he apparently promised to bring Pam home by now. Obviously that didn't pan out so I volunteered to drive her back here. She asked me to tell her a story on the way and the next thing I knew she was passed out. Knowing me I bored her to sleep," I chuckled. Meg and I weren't the closest, in fact we had probably talked twice in the past. I didn't want her to think I was a freak and drugged her or something. I looked over to see if she thought I was lying or not.

She rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her forhead groaning. She started looking around the living room for something. "Where the fuck is my phone?! I swear to God I'm going to kick that brits' ass. He had one fucking job! His own damn sister!" she was fuming at that point and I was frankly a little scared. Time to go.

"So uh yeah.... I'm going to leave my number can you tell Pam to shoot me a text when she wakes up?" I asked her. She stopped throwing pillows off the couch in search for her phone at my comment.

"Oh yeah sure I can, let me get you a piece of paper," she marched off toward the kitchen. She returned a moment later with a sticky note and a pen. I took the pen an scribbled down my number.

"Ok that should do it for me. We'll see ya later Meg!" I said as I hustled toward the door.

"See you Trevor! Thanks for bringing Pam home! AHA there's my phone!" she said grabbing it and following me out.

I was almost to my car when I heard the yelling coming from Meg. She must have got ahold of Gavin.

Boy he was sure in some trouble.

__________

(A/N)

I had the biggest dopeyest smile on my face when I wrote this. Which was probably really weird cause I wrote this at work. Whatever people can judge. THEY DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW CUTE!! Anyway hope you enjoyed. Just remember this is purely fiction. Never fall asleep in someone's car that you just met. You'll probably get stabbed.


	8. Get Your Head In The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pam realizes that she may have a small crush on Trevor after waking up and hearing about the night before.

I woke up with a start. I was still extraordinarily tired but unfortunately when I wake up, I wake up. I open my eyes and look around. I was in the spare room that Gain and Meg offered me. I yawned and tried to go back to sleep just for the heck of it. I know I sure as hell did not get enough sleep. I curled up further under the blankets. Two more hours of sleep would be great.

Suddenly my eyes snapped open.

Wait a minute.

I didn't fall asleep here. I didn't even remember getting home last night. The last thing I remembered was Trevor's car.

I bolted out if bed and ran downstairs hoping that someone was awake. I didn't even check the time. Luckily there was light shining through the windows so I knew that it was at least 6:00. The first thing I saw when I walked down the stairs was Gavin sleeping on the couch with one arm hanging over the side, snoring loudly. The other thing I noticed was that it smelled like eggs and bacon. I walked over to the kitchen to see Meg standing over the stove. She turned around when she heard me enter.

"Morning sleepyhead!" she said cheerfully, pushing the eggs around the pan. Mmm scrambled. Just the way I like them. But back to the more important question.

"Uhhh odd question but do you know what happened last night?" I asked her groggily. Mornings are not my thing.

She laughed and said, "Yeah you sure had a wild night. Trevor brought you home but you fell asleep in his car so he carried you up to your room." I gave her an astonished look. He actually carried me? As if reading my thoughts she continued, "You can imagine how surprised I was, that kid doesn't even look like he could lift a sack of flour! Not trying to be insulting. But he carried you like you were weightless. And the way the he tucked you in," she smiled and made the swoon motion as she looked up from the eggs. I felt my cheeks redden. He tucked me in too? Oh goodness why is Meg doing that. Why am I blushing. He was just being a good friend. Lisa would have done the same thing. Nope. She probably would have thrown me on the floor in the living room and stacked a blanket and pillow on my face. That's what best friends do, right?

"And uh, Gavin?" I asked warily. Hoping he didn't pass out somewhere and Geoff or someone have to call Meg. He was being an arse last night but that doesn't mean I hate the bloke.

Her expression changed, "Yeah he's definitely in the dog house. After Trevor told me what happened I immediately drove down there to go get him. I basically dragged him out by his ear. The guys were all laughing at him so I'm sure he will never hear the end of it. He slept on the couch last night. Sorry he did that to you," she told me sincerely clearly irritated at her boyfriend. "I'm debating going in there and stuffing a sock in his cake hole. Or maybe smothering him with a pillow. What do you think?"

I just shook my head as I laughed. I looked from Meg, who had continued on with cooking, over at the table. There was a note on it. She glanced back and noticed me staring over at it.

"Oh yeah, that's for you. Trevor wrote you that last night before he left. He said he wanted you to text him when you woke up," she winked at me. She then returned to her work and turned off the stove. I blushed at her words and went over to read it.

Hey sorry my story bored you to sleep ;D Hope you got a good rest. Here's my number: ***-****

I smiled to myself as I read it over and over again. What a pleb.

"You know that boy really likes you," Meg said from right behind me. I nearly jumped out of my skin, spinning around wildly. She giggled and pushed some of her hair back. "Sorry for sneaking up on ya. But it's true. You should have seen him last night," she smiles widely.

I laughed still red in the face. "So um. Where's my phone at?" I couldn't remember if I even grabbed it from the barbecue. Meg had returned to the stove but gestured to the side.

"Right over there on the counter. It fell out of your pocket last night so I grabbed one of our extra chargers and plugged it in," she said as she piled food on three plates gesturing over toward the counter.

I mumbled a thank you and headed over. I unlocked it and punched Trevor's number sending him a text:

Me:

Hey thanks again for last night. Meg told me what happened. You didn't have to carry me in you could've just woke me. But it was much appreciated.

I then sent Lisa a text not forgetting her request from last night:

Me:

Hey look it's alive.

I looked up just in time to see Meg throw Gavin off the couch. Literally. She picked up the back of the couch until he fell off. "Get up you lazy bastard!" followed by a "waaut?" I snorted. What a tosspot.

As Meg continued to berrade all over Gavin as my phone buzzed. I looked down and saw it was from Lisa. Which was weird cause she should be at work by now.

Papaya:

Congratulations. Hope you got some decent sleep. Jet lag is a real bitch.

I laughed at her name. She must have gotten ahold of my phone before I left. What a papaya.

Me:

I see you got ahold of my phone. Quick question. Why papaya? You're bloody mad! And yes I got sleep last night. One of Gav's friends took me home. And apparently carried me inside ○_○

"I'm sorry sis," I heard next to me. I looked up from my phone smile fading. Gavin stood there looking like hell. He never handled alcohol well the morning after. His face was beyond the guilt I saw last night. Frankly he looked really run down. I almost felt bad. Almost.

"Be glad that you have such nice co workers. Not only should you be apologizing to me but to Trevor and Meg as well," I said sternly. My phone buzzed but I ignored it. He flinched at my words.

"I already apologized to Meg. She's not having it this morning. I'm surprised that she made me breakfast." he said sitting down in front of his plate next to me. Meg shooting him daggers across from us. "As for Trevor, I'll apologize when we get to the office. That is if you still want to go with me."

I debated for a moment. "Yeah I'll still go. Just please don't do anything like that again." I said sadly.

"Wouldn't dream of it sis." he weakly smiled. I looked down and noticed that Meg had snuck a plate of food in front of me. The eggs were light and fluffy. Just the way I like 'em. I took a bite and smiled. They tasted amazing! I devoured half of the plate before finally looking down at my phone.

Papaya:

Well of course I did. Had to do something weird. It was getting to that time of week. Anyway. It's because I'm fruity. And Papaya sounded exotic which I am ;). Wait why did one of Gavin's friends take you home ? Where was that fucker? And was he cute? :O my little Pam is growing up!

By now Gavin and Meg were both talking which was good. I didn't like people being angry at each other because of me. I heard Gavin ask Meg how she slept which she hesitated before answering. I devoured a slice of bacon before returning to phone world. I decided to send Lisa the picture that I took of Trevor yesterday.

Me:

(Attachment)

This is him. He's really nice and definitely cute yeah? Gavin was drunk off his arse and couldn't drive home. Don't worry his gf already took it out on him.

She immediately responded.

Papaya:

Oh man he is cute! I want one you lucky son of a gun. And good. I was gonna fly over there and lay out a can of whoop ass all over him.

Me:

It's fine you we-

In the middle of texting my phone started ringing. It was Trevor phoning me. I wonder why he called and didn't text me? Not that I hated talking with him. Though I admit I can be really awkward on the phone.

"Hey Trevor!" I said all too happily answering. God what was the matter with me? It's too early for happiness.

"Hey Pam glad to see you're alive. I didn't think anything would wake you last night!" he laughed. What a donut.

"Yeah... Very heavy sleeper here," I smiled down at my half empty plate. I looked up to see both Gavin and Meg staring at me. Meg was grinning from ear to ear and Gavin just looked confused.

"Ah that makes sense! So I assume you slept well then?" he asked.

"Yeah it was a good night. Kinda wish I had gotten more sleep but when I'm up, I'm up. I want to thank you for bringing me home. I'm surprised you were able to lift me." I told him truthfully polishing off the eggs.

"Hey now, you trying to call me weak?" he whined.

"But of course not! I'm just calling myself fat."

"Hey you're not fat!"

"Pff yeah I am." I chuckled. I looked over to see Meg collecting our plates and whispered something into Gavin's ear. Now they were both grinning. I started to get genuinely scared. So I got up and started walking around the house to escape my two creepy stalkers.

"Ok I'm going to stop you right there. You gonna come into the office today?" he asked.

"Hmmm I guess I can. As long as you don't take me on any laps around the building," I laughed. Man this is like Gavin's nose. I just can't stop teasing. God one day someone is going to get really upset and probably kill me. I don't really know too much about Trevor so this might be it. Goodbye sweet world. God I really have to stop copying Lisa.

"Ok that's it I give up! I'm done!" he exclaimed exasperated. Yep here it goes. He's gonna stab me through the phone.

"Just teasing you ya mong." Please don't kill me.

"Hey now I take offense to that." Ok we're good. I let out an inward sigh of relief. Back to teasing.

"Good," I smirked. How do people put up with me?

"Ok I'm getting off the phone if all you are going to do is tease me." And there it goes.

I giggled. "I'll see you at the office then," I told him.

"Fare farren my lady." Click. That was an odd goodbye. I like the Alice in Wonderland reference though. Score 1 for Trevor. Or maybe two for having to carry me. Three for putting up with my shite. Pfff, I need to make up some ground here.

I look up to see Gavin and Meg smirking at me from the doorway. I must have wandered outside during my conversation. Boy they sure look intimidating. They make a good couple.

"Uh hi guys?" I said nervously. I feel like I'm back at home getting ready to be yelled at by my mum and dad.

"You got some explaining to do missy."

Uh oh.

______

(A/N)

So yeah this was a chapter. Hope y'all enjoyed. Thanks for reading! Feel free to give me a comment or a vote.


End file.
